I Won't Cry
by Loxxi
Summary: "Mugen...?" "What, Fuu?" "I like you a lot." "Aww, you make me embarrassed, Fuu. I like you a lot, too." "Really?" "Yup! Friends forever, Fuu?" Tears. "Fuu, don't cry." "Boys don't cry." 'Bullshit.' Tomboy!Fuu and Mugen-a fastie on 'growing up'. Fuu's POV. R&R, ppl! :D M for language. !Mugen's POV up!
1. Fuu: I Won't Cry

_**A song-fic. "Boys Don't Cry" from Vocaloid. This one's a modern AU. Fuu's POV.**_

 **I do NOT own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters, nor do I own Boys Don't Cry.**

* * *

 ** _After graduation, I stayed behind in the classroom_**

 ** _Hoping that you'll talk to me_**

 ** _Since I'm alone, my fantasy takes life_**

 ** _And I fall into my comfortable illusion_**

 ** _"Do you feel the same way?"_**

Mugen? You, Jin, and me were the school's famous idiot trio. You and me would always bicker endlessly, while Jin would observe us. And when we'd go too far, he'd break our argument with a logical approach. Every once in awhile, you two would do that as well. It was entertaining-because you'd eventually give up goading him into a reaction you wanted-he was never really one to express emotion. Though, on occasion, he'd openly mock your intelligence when you just barely passed an exam.

 ** _Just like the happy end of a 2D animation's_**

 ** _Satisfying under development_**

 ** _Couldn't someone like me_**

 ** _Be the main character?_**

You were the bad boy player, Jin was the typical glasses-type, always worrying about two certain fools. I was titled the girls' 'Sunflower Prince'. They called me that because I love everything to do with sunflowers..because I stood tall like one. Because I was a tomboy-I preferred sports over indoor hobbies. I chose to wear jeans and shorts, sneakers-instead of skirts and heels. To everyone, I was approachable-more so than you and Jin. I'd always greet them with a huge grin.

 ** _I was riding on assumptions_**

 ** _To the relieved stupid, stupid me_**

 ** _Teach me, what should I have done?_**

I've always loved you, Mugen. Ever since elementary school. We were always friends, the three of us. We went almost everywhere together. Until graduation came. I had childishly assumed we'd be together for life. No-actually, I refused to even think about it, I had so much fun. Didn't wanna put a damper on it. When I woke up the next day, my first thought was 'No more school!'. I was so happy. I hurried over to our usual spot, a small cafe. I ended up waiting there most of the day-and the idea was setting in. I paid for my food, and headed over to the arcade, and played. At the end of the day, I ended up going home. Alone.

 ** _After that, I saw you only once_**

 ** _You changed little except the way you held yourself  
_**

 ** _I tried to talk to you_**

 ** _But I saw the woman beside you_**

 ** _And withdrew my hand_**

About two years have passed, since graduation. I got myself a job as a waitress at nice, cozy pub diner, and a decent apartment. I've met Jin, and he'd told me he was planning to propose to a lucky girl. I gushed over that. After, we caught up. Talked about all sorts of things. I told him he could bring her over-and everything would be on me. He chuckled at that, and left. Then in the early evening, when my friend called, asking me to tend the bar for awhile for him, you came in. You were instantly recognizable. Your hair was a bit shorter, a little less unkempt. You still had the jade earrings from the truth or dare game we played. You still had that lopsided smile, and although what you wore was a lot nicer than what you did when we were younger, I could see you still liked the red I suggested. My heart fluttered, and I went to reach you, but..there, behind you, following you, was a beautiful young woman. I then realized she's the one you smiled for.

My heart dropped as I finally noticed the more 'Mature' air about you. You stood..more refined. Like a gentleman, no longer slouched. I shuffled over, discreetly putting my nametag in my pocket. As I came over, she had excused herself to the restroom. You heaved a familiar sigh-the one you usually make when something isn't sitting well for you-staring boredly at the television, resting your head on your hands, elbows propped up. I snorted out a laugh at the huge deja vu, and you looked at me, with a raised brow.

"Woman troubles?"

"Ain't none of your business, hag." _You little.._

I dramatically leaned over the counter to peek down the hall towards the restroom.

"Looks like she's gonna take her sweet time, kid." I shrugged, setting a glass in front of you. "Might as well spit it out."

You frown at me, and pointedly ignore me. I count to ten. Then, you whisper something.

"Booze.."

I cup a hand around an ear, slightly leaning towards you, with a smirk. "Can't hear ya, speak into my 'good ear'."

You click your tongue in annoyance and glare at me from the corner of your eye. My smirk turns into a smile.

"Hmm?"

"Booze."

"Wasn't so hard, now, was it?" I turn to the back shelf, skimming through the stock within my reach. I pick out one that seems to be more 'vintage' than the others, but believe me when I say this place doesn't stock vintage. I hold it up, looking at you from over my shoulder, silently asking a question. You stare in, what is that..? Recognition? Awe?

"Oi, kid. This or something else?" I interrupt your obvious inner monologue.

"...'s fine." You look back at the television with a frown. As I take your glass to the other end, put in two ice cubes, one at a time, before bringing it back over, I notice your glancing.

"Hey.." You furrow your brows, looking at me, as I set down the glass.

"Hmm?" I hum, opening the bottle.

"..your familiar." I widen my eyes minutely, and as the bottle pops open, I snap back into reality before even going into a fantasy. I silently pour you your first glass, and after I fill it up, I set the bottle down. _Calm, Fuu. This is Mugen. Right?_ I raise a brow at you, and poorly imitate your voice.

"..your familiar." I cackle. I remember what my friend told me about his experience in the bar tending service, and decide to play along with it-might get you to talk. "Maybe because I have an aura about me? You know, the one where your able to vent all your troubles onto?" I grin slyly as you roll your eyes.

"An 'Aura', my ass. You don't have shit goin' for ya."

"I don't?" I tilt my head, mentally following your side-line of sight, as you drink. _Bingo._

"Then why are you staring at my tits?" I smirk, as you cough it up in surprise.

 _"Mugen!"_ I wrinkle my nose at the overly girly voice from the hall, and you scowl at the sound.

"Sounds like she wants you. Better rush in like a knight on a white horse."

"Yeah, fucking right.." You take out your wallet, and leave money behind, as you walk to where she is, reverting to your 'gentleman' stance.

 ** _Just like the happy end of a 2D animation's_**

 ** _Courageous main character_**

 ** _Why couldn't someone like me_**

 ** _Step forward?_**

I waver at the sight of your strong back. Jealousy stings like a bitch. I pick up the money, put it in the register, and I can't help it.

"Mugen, you idiot. I'm Fuu..." In the corner of my eye, you stiffen, and I turn to go to the back and spend a little more time than needed to gather cleaning supplies.

 _"Mugen!"_

 ** _I'm dominated by paranoia and self-pity_**

 ** _This stupid, stupid me_**

 ** _Help me, I want to get out now._**

I lean on the door frame, and breathe. I thought I had finally resolved myself, but then, you had to come and ruin it. I love you, Mugen, you idiot. I missed you.

 ** _Just like the happy end of a 2D animation's_**

 ** _Satisfying under development_**

 ** _Couldn't someone like me_**

 ** _Be the main character?_**

I grip the frame tightly, and squeeze my eyes shut, feeling tears threatening to escape.

 ** _I was riding on_** ** _assumptions_**

 ** _To the relieved stupid, stupid me_**

 _I remember your cruel words. Words which hurt me, but yet, keep me going. You were only a child, then..but so was I. I confessed to you, and you rejected me-misunderstood what I said. And everyone saw. And I cried for all I was worth. You idiot.  
_

 ** _Teach me, what should I have done?_**

 _'Hey, Fuu.'  
_

 _'Why're ya cryin'?'_

 _'Your a boy, right?'_

 _'So don't cry, a'ight?'_

 _'Boys don't cry.'_

I break. I let the tears flow.

"Bullshit." I spat, my voice cracking, and I just cry. For all I'm worth. _Which is a shit ton._ I smile.

* * *

 _ **If your wondering why Mugen calls Fuu 'hag' it's because she's not wearing make-up, and looks tired and stressed-which makes her seem old. I may post a second chapter for Mugen's POV. But I can't promise anything.**_


	2. Mugen: Boy's Don't Cry

_**Mugen's POV-the horizontal lines are for personal organization, to tell which parts go with the first chappie's flow. This chappie is technically NOT a songfic. xD**_

 **I do NOT own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters, nor do I own Boys Don't Cry.**

* * *

Hey, Fuu-remember when we all met? It was at the same time, when our parents dropped us off at elementary. Ever since our first game at recess, when you won, I declared that we're rivals. We would always argue over things, everything-even the most trivial. I'd win most of the games we'd played, but when middle school came around, you were really a pain in the ass to beat-especially when you felt you needed to get your point across, which led to that asshole Jin ruining my fun. We'd always have a score to settle, you almost always won over that, and when you did, I vented on Jin. The bastard ignored me every god damn time. He'd nag me for barely passing exams, and when I tried to get back, he'd just smugly shut the fuck up.

* * *

From the second year of middle school onward, I've dated so many girls-too many to count. You'd seemingly picked more fights with me, which really pissed me off. Some of them were your friends, girls you knew, and when I cheated on them, I'd always end up in the infirmary because of you. And it hurt like a fucking bitch. It pissed me off. But even then, we were best friends. When high school rolled around, the girls immediately pooled around you-and some of the guys were giving you fucking lustful looks. Shit, I was practically burning with envy because of that. I wanted to beat the shit of of them, use their girlfriends for quickies.

* * *

On the last day of our first year, we both were just starting walk home, everyone else filing out with us-Jin had went ahead of us. I vividly remember that time.

"Mugen...?" you asked, your voice was low. You were looking away, so I couldn't see your face-not that I bothered to look. "What, Fuu?" I was angry at that time, because some bitch ditched me. "I like you a lot." That anger melted away, I nervously walked ahead. "Aww, you make me embarrassed, Fuu. I like you a lot, too."

"Really?" You said, hopefully..I vaguely noticed the stray stares of the other students, heard the small whispers.

 _Fuck me, that was a fucking **confession** and I was too fucking thick to notice. I'm sorry._

"Yup! Friends forever, Fuu?" I heard your sharp inhale, and I turned around to see you. You were desperately trying not to cry, and I said something stupid, a sorry attempt to lighten the mood. "Fuu, don't cry." _Fuck, the tears, your tears. It hurt._ I blurted something extremely stupid. "Boys don't cry."

And you ran. We didn't see each other that whole summer.

* * *

Four years went by in a blur, and two years after graduation, my stupid brain just had to think of you one morning. I had spent the day with my woman mentally in my own little land. That night, she suggested going to a small pub. She had the gal to leave me for the restroom just as the bar woman came up. I stared at the television screen, not really paying attention to it, but the old hag's snort kinda pissed me off, snapping me out of it.

"Woman troubles?" she said, "Ain't none of your business, hag." I retort. At the side of my vision, the way the old woman's brow ticked in an extremely familiar fashion. Now actually looking at her-no, it can't be. Fuu, that ain't you. Can't be you.

She- _you_ -dramatically leaned over the counter to peek down the hall towards where the restroom was, and I got an eyeful. _Perfect. Perfect size...would fit in my hand just right._ Oh, fuck my brain.

"Looks like she's gonna take her sweet time, kid." You shrugged, setting a glass in front of me. "Might as well spit it out." And I just realize something. _Oh, shit. If it's really Fuu.._

I look away. Moments later, also realizing you may very well be just right that she's going to make me fucking wait, fuck it. "Booze.." I say lowly. I briefly glance at you, you cup a hand around an ear, slightly leaning towards me, with that same mocking smirk. "Can't hear ya, speak into my 'good ear'." you faked an accent, a rather stupid one. I click my tongue, annoyed, and I see amusement in your eyes as you give a soft smile. "Hmm?" you mocked, "Booze." I said clearly, "Wasn't so hard, now, was it?" and you went to the shelf just behind you.

I saw your back, the way you cocked your head just over your shoulder. Fuck me, it _is_ you, Fuu. So many things mind-numbingly race through my brain, and I can't tell.

 _What am I thinking._

Fuck.

 _Fuu, you changed so much. God, this is awkward._

Fuck me.

 _I need you, I want you, I lo-_

"Oi, kid. This or something else?" You snapped me out of my screwed over brain. I try-I really try to speak, but all that comes out is a stupid, measly, "...'s fine." Just fucking great. _After how many years, dumb ass? _ I frown at anything but you. As you take my empty glass to the other end, one at a time, before bringing it back over, I mentally prepare myself to make sure I'm not some love struck fucking hallucinating asshole.

"Hey.."

"Hmm?" You pry open the bottle. "..your familiar." I pop the fucking question already-shit, it didn't sound like a fucking question. In a spur of familiar strength, you pop it open a little too hard, sending the cap flying. You don't seem to have noticed, as you were pouring my first shot. You rose your brow and said the same exact fucking thing I did. "..your familiar." And it fucking pissed me off. I was borderline disbelieving that it wasn't you, but.

"Maybe because I have an aura about me? You know, the one where your able to vent all your troubles onto?" I didn't have the energy to really fight back, so I just rolled my eyes. "An 'Aura', my ass. You don't have shit goin' for ya." _You do. your tits._ Fuck my brain. You have much more than just that. I drink, "Then why are you staring at my tits?" and I spit the shit out. With a mental snort, _Typical Fuu._ You know me, the dumb ass pervert.

It's tipping. The fucking thought is fucking tipping.

And just as I was about to say something, _"Mugen!"_ the little bitch had to ruin my moment.

"Sounds like she wants you. Better rush in like a knight on a white horse."

"Yeah, fucking right.." I pay, and go to fetch her.

* * *

I hear the rustle of your shaggy apron, your low whisper of a voice. "Mugen, you idiot. I'm Fuu..."

I freeze in place.

 _"Mugen!"_ The fucking retard screeches, and I mechanically move towards her voice.

* * *

After a hushed argument with her, all a blur, I drag her out with me.

I sneak a glance at the bar, and your no longer there.

 _Fuu._ I almost halt in place, but I tear myself away.

* * *

I flee the fucking scene.

 _I don't deserve you._ The thought had crossed my mind so many god damn times, even more than the amount of women I fucked in the past.

 _Your too good, for a perverted bastard like me._

Oh, shit. I'm going to fucking cry. Like a mother fucking baby. Fuck me.

* * *

 _But, Fuu._

 _Dear, sweet Fuu._

I throw my head back as I walk ahead of my woman, my heart squeezing painfully tight.

 _Oh, how much I crave.._

 _How much I fucking love you._

 ** _I'm sorry, Fuu._**

 ** _I wish I could say that to you._**

* * *

 _ **Oh dear god, this ending made me CRY LOADS. DX**_


End file.
